Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are becoming more and more popular, and a variety of mobile devices have more and more powerful functions. For example, with the gradually increasing attention to the health by the human, smart mobile devices accompanying people and having a health test function are becoming popular. Mobile devices such as electronic watches, wristband, and mobile phones that are capable of measuring heartbeat the user are widely used currently. Combining a health test system with a mobile device, various body data for a user, such as body temperature, heat rate, blood velocity, oxygen saturation, or mental stress can be provided to the user. Moreover, such body data may be displayed on the mobile device, thus allowing the user to monitor his or her health status.
However, for existing mobile devices having the function of health test, the health test system is just roughly added to the original devices. For instance, an interface that can establish communication with an external health test system may be provided on the original device, such that body data measured by the external health test system can be displayed through the device. Although there may be some existing mobile devices, for which the health test function is achieved within the device, signal sensing components of the health test system are arranged outside the device. Consequently, although such mobile device is capable of testing heath status, it may still have a larger size, since the integration of the health test system and the mobile device is not really achieved. Further, usage experience for the user may be affected by such designs in which the health test system or the signal sensing components in the health test system are separated from the mobile device.